twin swords
by animefanforeverandever
Summary: little shippo and little rin are now older! inusess(died) leaving the two(little ones) there most valued possessions1st fic!
1. rins vow

Disclaimer: I do not own (inuyasha characters) I wish I did!!!  
  
Note- Ok here it goes my very first fic.....Wish me luck.......oh yeah and keep in mind that I'm a beginner so (be nice!)  
  
~*~*Rin's vow  
  
"Do not mock me!" Rin lifted Toukijin's blade ever so slightly, just well enough so Toukijin's tip scraped the man's chin. He swallowed hard shivering in fear as he felt the cold blade against him. And those eyes... Damn that woman's eyes. They were sharp, fearful, hungry eyes that seem to have burned right through him. Rin grunted between her teeth growing more and more impatient. "Listen bitch, I will not hesitate to kill you so I ask you once more... which direction did the hanyou go!"  
The man closed his eyes shaking and praying. Rin's brows knitted together in frustration before throwing the man to the side. "Pathetic weakling" Rin stated as she sheathed Toukijin. Her back facing the peasant Rin threw out one last statement. "I am to spare you and allow you to dwell in the darkness but know this... If I hear of word that the hanyou has passed through here then I will find you and demand explanation, even if that means beating the shit out of you for it." The man yelped in fear as he grabbed his knees burying himself into a small tight ball. Without looking back Rin made her way down the shadowy path into the woods.  
The shadows from the trees swallowed Rin's form as she disappeared into the darkness. Rin curled her fist Damn still know sign of him. I should have beaten the living shit out of that man. The villagers claim seeing the hanyou speak with him, damn my luck. Rin tried shaking off that tight regret from leaving that man who must know where that dirty hanyou is. But for some strange reason, she just couldn't help but feel a small bit of pity for that man.  
  
"Rin-sama, Rin-sama!" Rin didn't have to turn her head to see where her name was being called from. She knew very well that the voice belonged to her slave 'Jaken'. Rin looked up at the two headed horse to find Jaken placed on the saddle. That was the very place she used to ride on and sometimes still does.  
  
"Jaken"  
  
"Yes... Rin-sama" Jaken plopped down from the horse's back.  
  
"Inuyasha has passed by here two days ago. We must hurry if we wish to catch up with the dirty hanyou." With that said Rin started to walk back into the dark woods the opposite side from which she came out of. Jaken grabbed the reins and hurried after. He sighed heavily watching Rin walk calmly as did his rightful lord Sesshomaru use to walk. How did it end up like this? Why do I follow little Rin now? Why do I call her (SAMA!) now? Jaken looked down at the ground to busy plundering in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that he had walked slightly off the trail and was heading for a tree... 'Conk!' Oh come on who didn't see that one coming?  
  
Rin kept an emotionless face as she to surged through her mind. Sesshomaru wanted that sword it was his life destiny. I will not fail him I will get that sword within my grasp! I am human so the tetsusaiga should allow me to touch it. This was his wish, his need, the one treasure he wanted most. As his daughter I vow that I... Rin-Sama daughter of the Western land ruler shall fore fill my father's last 'need'. I will get the sword... I will. 


	2. visits graves

Note: Ok my first chapter was weird and short (I know, I know) but who knows maybe I'll get better later on right? Right ok read on R&R! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVEIWS!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own inuyasha or characters or anything  
  
~*~*~*to visit graves  
  
A perfect slice, right through the middle, a smile graced Shippo's lips before turning around. The children huddled together whimpering and shaking. Shippo's spirit dropped at the sight of frightened children.  
  
"The demon will no longer harm you; you have nothing to fear now." He sheathed Tetsusaiga and turned towards the river knowing that he shouldn't stay. His intimidating looks would only frighten the children more. He kneeled down to his knee and peered into the water. He really has changed in image over the years of not being with his friends. Those large child like eyes he used to own are now sharp beautiful blue eyes. His fluffy white tail, now long but still seemingly bushy. That frizzy red hair tied back into a knot now hung long loosely draping around his shoulders. Shippo placed his demand hands into the river collecting water before splashing it to his face. 'The fifth time, this is the fifth time I saved children from a demon.' Shippo shook his head sadly, just to picture some children that might not get his hostility.  
  
Sometimes he wonders why he even bothers. Shippo shook his head before lifting his chin so he was peering into the sky. 'No inuyasha had always saved the life of others, and not just him but everyone. Kagome would be angry if I didn't save the children as I passed by.' With a deep in take of breath Shippo headed for the village. He has never missed a single year not once. It's been ten years since the battle with Naraku. Everyone died besides him. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Sango died trying to defeat his dragon form. Kagome died in the most unusual way. Shippo never understood it even if he was right behind her watching the whole time.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Shippo stay back" Kagome snapped as she felt the energy curl inside her.  
  
"Yes" Shippo stuttered as he jumped behind the boulder on which she was standing on. Kagome pulled back her last arrow taking her time to aim where the Shikon no tama was located. She closed her eyes take a deep breath, but when she opened them something happened. Her eyes color turned dark blue then shot out in a bright blue. The light in her eye shifted from blue to purple to green back to blue again and continued this process as she readied her arrow. The light seemed to have exploded from her eyes drenching her body and arrow in the same energy. She glowed so bright that it seemed as if she was nothing more but a ball of power. Naraku panicked once he saw the purifying light. He growled low trying to intimidate her but she didn't budge.  
  
In fact she couldn't even speak. Kikyo... who had front row seats... nodded as Kagome's power surged.  
  
'That's it Kagome hit Naraku show him your power.' Kikyo demanded mentally to Kagome. Kagome grunted angrily she wanted to release the arrow but her hands stayed still.  
  
"HIT!!!!!!!!!!!" Was the last thing anyone heard from her. The arrow zipped through the air so fast that not even a demon's eye would be able to catch it. The arrow pinned Naraku through the chest. Kagome's power stretched throughout his massive dragon body as he stumbled back. But that was only the beginning. Kagome, still covered in energy, raised her arms up and focused all her power to the tip of her fingers before releasing. Swirling, bright, and purifying power shot from her small, delicate form hitting the beast hard. Naraku screamed in pain as did Kagome.  
  
She fell back against the boulder as Naraku disappeared all together. Inuyasha had witnessed everything from where he lay injured. Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Kikyo, and Shippo all witnessed this act as well. Kagome's form still glowed different colors as she hovered over the boulder. She looked as if she was only unconscious but Shippo's nose never lied. He smelled the death sent leave her body trailing around the cave. 'All is lost' Shippo thought as he bowed his head so sad that tears wouldn't even leave his eyes.  
  
Right then something happened... the light of which surrounded Kagome grew six times its normal size. The light rolled thicker and thicker until soon it was as lively as it was first seen before. Everyone seemed taken aback as the light's energy and power double. Inuyasha's demon senses never lied to him either he felt that something terrible was happening. Kikyo smirked "That's it keep growing."  
  
Inuyasha snapped his head to Kikyo's direction. "No Kikyo what are you doing?!" Kikyo lifted her boneless arm and focused her mind demanding the power to grow bigger.  
  
"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled as he used his last bit of strength to run up the hill.  
  
'Bigger' Kikyo demanded 'bigger!'  
  
(Kagome's voice) 'No'  
  
Kikyo frowned angrily 'BIGGER GROW BIGGER!'  
  
'Everyone will die' Kagome send back  
  
Inuyasha finally reached the hill of which Kikyo was standing but it was to late. He knew it was too late by that smirk that graced Kikyo's lips. Inuyasha's heart thumped as he drew out tetsusaiga.  
  
"Tetsusaiga protect her!" He demanded as he threw his sword. The sword landed in the ground not anywhere near where Kagome lay.  
  
"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled as he reached out a hand "KAGOME!" Shippo hurried to the sword.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha I'll bring the sword to her!" Shippo rushed to tetsusaiga reaching his little kitsune hands to touch the sword.  
  
-BOOM!-  
  
The power erupted and bombed the whole land of which the battle was taken place. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kikyo tightly. Miroku and Sango tried to run but never made it away from the explosions reach. Sesshomaru knew it was coming and knew the eruption was too big to escape from. He ripped out tenseiga and jabbed it to the ground.  
  
"Grab it RIN!" Sesshomaru ordered. Rin grab the handle of tenseiga and sealed her eyes. Sesshomaru prepared himself for death but at the last second he threw little toad Jaken to tenseiga's handle as well.  
  
After that all is quite all is still and all is gone.  
  
-End of flashback-  
  
Shippo huffed and prepared himself to the 'spot' where it all happened. Everyone gone, all enemies and all 'good guys'. Shippo stared out at where it all happened. The killing, the fighting, the deaths everything was right here. Shippo gracefully strolled down the hill stopping at where tetsusaiga had saved him. Tetsusaiga has never allowed a full-blooded demon to touch it with bare hands before... but I guess it made an exception to him. Shippo bowed his head respectfully remembering all that was lost here.  
  
*branch snaps*  
  
Shippo opens his eyes and glances over his shoulder to see... a woman? Yes a woman standing at the edge of the woods smiling.  
  
"You must be inuyasha huh?" Shippo frowned before standing up in the deepest smoothest most intimidating voice he said...  
  
"You wish inuyasha's death?"  
  
The woman drew out a sword with a familiar energy attached to it. Shippo tilted his head curiously 'where have I felt this feeling before?'  
  
"Prepare yourself Hanyou!" Rin wasn't going to wait, if he didn't prepare soon it was his loss not hers. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ok (I know, I know) the chapters are short but give it time ok  
  
So what do ya think so far? Pretty sweet huh? Well anyways I decided to write about Rin and Shippo (NOT BECAUSE I'M A PERVERT!!!!!!!) but because they're the cutest characters in the whole inuyasha serious and I've never read one fic that has them as the main characters  
  
COME ON THE CUTIES NEED CREDIT TO!!!!!!  
  
I was going to write about kirara (however you spell that, but I didn't because... someone else can... BUT SHE'S CUTE TO! Wait... kirara is a she right? Or a he? OH KNOW HOW CAN I NOT KNOW?!!!!!?!!!!?!!!! SOMEONE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THAT CAT WITH TWO TAILS IS A BOY OR A GIRL!!!!!! 


	3. readyFIGHT!

Note: Thank you for enlighten me Kirara's gender!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own inuyasha *blah, blah, blah* Ok on with it! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*ready...fight!  
  
Shippo shook his head. 'No fighting children, and no fighting women.' These were the rules Shippo had promised he would follow. But for some reason this woman was tempting him. Just the way she challenged him with her eyes made him want to fight back. Without further warning Rin charged. Shippo was caught completely off guard. He thought it would be easy to dodge a human, but this particular one was different. Shippo moved to his far right. Rin had just BARELY stabbed him. She smirked, her back facing his.  
  
"Slow... as I expected."  
  
Shippo frowned turning around ready to compose himself for another attack. -Whoosh! - The speed was amazing. Especially for a woman and even more unusual for a HUMAN how can she move this fast? Not even Sango, who has trained all her life from day one knew how to move in such speed. Shippo felt the blood run down his left shoulder. 'Damn, this woman is not someone to turn your back on.' Rin giggled holding up Toukijin, showing off its massive blade.  
  
"Come now Hanyou... it's no fun when they don't fight back."  
  
"Hanyou" Shippo repeated in a rather bored voice. Rin kept her mask solid and her blade still positioned the way she desired it. Rin was confused 'this is the hanyou isn't it?' because of her confused state the only remark she forced out was...  
  
"Inuyasha"  
  
Shippo smirked "So determined and yet so unprepared. Tell me why hold on to such a dark memory when all it does is beat your soul to nothingness?"  
  
Rin frowned deeply. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Her patience running low Rin lowered her sword inching her way into a comfortable fighting stance. Shippo watched her every movement with his keen eyes. 'I remember now, this scent, the little girl at the field, this must be her the one who traveled with Inuyasha's kin.' Rin threw herself forward swinging her sword up and over. The blade whistled through the air biting down at the ground where Shippo was standing. Rin scoffed angrily 'damn, he's matched my speed.' Positioning Toukijin, she threw the sword to her left-up-and then back down. The blade whistled through the air as it swept over Shippo.  
  
Shippo shook his head as he dodged keeping a firm eye on her actions. 'She doesn't use the sword properly. She doesn't swing with skill but with anger. 'Why to kill inuyasha? Has Sesshomaru influenced her into doing such thing?' Rin growled frustration jumping, turning, no matter how or what she did she couldn't seem to get a really good hit on him, although she was well aware of the annoyance she was causing him.  
  
As the childish swings continued, Shippo observed, trying to figure this new creature out. 'She looks similar to Kagome.' Shippo dodged left then right using his demon energy to keep within a good distance from her. Even though she was with poor skills, she still had one other weapon... 'Anger' burning rage that flooded within. Shippo caught a look of exhaustion in her eye and that's when he stopped.  
  
Setting a firm foot on the ground Shippo stayed not daring to move. Rin tried to catch her breath as she swung at him. Shippo raised his hand up catching toukijin's handle, his hand covering hers.  
  
"Where are you aiming at?" Shippo said not leaving his eyes from hers  
  
Rin growled pulling back, but to Shippo it seemed effortless. A single tug and she toppled over practically hanging from which he held. He shook his head feeling pity for what she has gone through. The battle took place along time ago. This whole time she dwelled on losing her (kind of) father.  
  
"Let go monster!" Rin demanded as she struggled to free herself from his hold. Shippo chuckled a little. Seeing such an act, being performed by someone who acted as if they had the world in the pit of there hands. Rin didn't miss the smirk he gave her. Feeling a bit humiliated she swung her free hand up planning to smack him across the face, only to find her hand was caught 'yet again' by the red-headed demon. Rin, feeling her rage curl inside, worked up about a ton of curses to spill only to be cut off in doing so.  
  
"I'm not inuyasha, he died the same day Sesshomaru did, I'm surprise you didn't know this."  
  
Rin, for a moment simply hung there thinking. It was the sound of another chuckle that snapped her back to reality.  
  
"Fuck that shit! How dumb do you think I am! Falling for a pathetic lie such as that! Let go of me dirty hanyou!!!"  
  
Shippo's frown deepened, but finding that the woman wasn't that (much) of a threat he released her, Rin dropped landing on her knees. She muffled curses as she stood and dusted herself off. Shippo arched a brow shaking his head slightly. 'First comes at me with rage, the next growing weak and tired, and now she has time to dust herself off right in front of me?' Rin stared a cold dagger like stare at him trying her best to recompose herself. She opened her mouth moving it up and down indicating she was talking but Shippo didn't hear her words, he was far to busy in his thoughts.  
  
'She's so stupid, she lives off of anger blaming both herself and others for her loss of love. She wields toukijin, I remember the sword now. The sword withholds an evil aura. Only darkened souls are to be accepted by its power. This woman is allowed to touch it, but can't use toukijin's power because she lives off of anger and hatred but still must have a pure soul.'  
  
"...Therefore I will take you out for good once you recover from injuries."  
  
Shippo blinked a few times in 'confusion' as he watched the girl climbed up to a familiar demon like horse thing before flying away through the air. Shippo snorted 'It might be fun to mess with her on there next little 'visit'.' Shippo smirked 'yes fun indeed.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well uh.... Sorry guys I really, really suck at the whole ACTION thing I really hope it made sense... YOU ARE STILL AWAKE OUT THERE RIGHT?!!!!  
  
Well anyways there you have it I made Rin go from 'evil' ... well I wouldn't say "E~V~I~L" but I made her go from 'bad' to preppie to really, really stupid huh? Sorry bout that *nervous laugh* anyways I'm sorry I wasn't 'on time' with updating because... well ok I'll say this really fast  
  
Amanda (a bitch) supposable "accidentally" threw applesauce at me! So all my friends and I threw a lot of food back at her, and being a prep that she is she ran to the office crying because she got pudding in her hair! So I got Saturday school just for throwing food at her! And when I said that it was an 'accident' they didn't believe me! HOW GAY IS THAT!!!!!!!  
  
So anyways that's why updating is a little late *I was just too pissed off when I came home!* *huffs* ok bye for now keep reviewing!  
  
Oh yeah one more thing! I'm going to take some of the suggestions a kind reviewer suggested to me! So maybe my chapters and overall STORY will get a little better now ok.....ok thanks for reading my story *sniffles* I'm so happy 


	4. the mirror and little souta

Note: Thanks for the reviews! You know now that I think about it... my story really SUCKS without the main characters! PLEASE BEAR WITH ME AND KEEP READING!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: *yawn* do I really have to say this every time? Or can I just say it in the first chapter and that's it? I DON'T OWN INUYASHA DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*the mirror and little Souta  
  
Jaken sighed it's been hours, at this rate he'll have every flower in the field memorized. Not even Sesshomaru-sama took this long. Jaken paused his eyes watered  
  
"OH~O~O~O Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken cried out as he leapt beside the log of which he was sitting on. Just that name brought back memories, the day of the battle and how Sesshomaru-sama had actually SAVED his life.  
  
*sigh* "I will always honor you Sesshomaru-Sama, that is why I am serving the one that is so precious to you." An image of cute little Rin as a child whipped across Jaken's mind. 'So sweet, young, and friendly.' Jaken's hopes spilled at another image of her now 'so beautiful, strong, abusive, and yet sad a very sad girl.' Jaken pity's the girl even though he's never liked her and even now refuses to like her he just couldn't help but pity her.  
  
"Jaken" Rin's voice struck Jaken like a good kick in the gut.  
  
"Rin-sama you come back!"  
  
"Let's go" She stated simply as she dropped from the horses back. 'Inuyasha's dead huh? The tetsusaiga must be with that arrogant demon.' Rin replayed the event of the battle in her head. Never before has she humiliated herself as bad as she did. "That demon and his looks made it so damn hard!" Rin's eyes snapped opened as a rosy blush attacked her naturally creamy white skin. 'What did I just say?'  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Shippo couldn't stop thinking about her 'damn that woman she won't leave my head!' He tried his best to shake the image away.  
  
Long brown hair  
  
Dark heavy eyes  
  
A cute and built body (wish I had that lol)  
  
Damn it why does she have to be so gorgeous!? Sighing Shippo plopped down in the same sitting position Inuyasha use to sit in. 'A survivor, she survived the battle as well? That means... I'm not alone then.' She had said she was to 'return' so it least I can see her again. A smile graced his lips when perverted thoughts took over. (A little something he got from Miroku) *wide eyes* "DAMN!" Shippo shook his head wildly before standing back up and marching to...uh... anywhere but here.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha catch it if you can!"  
  
"Hey come on give it back!"  
  
"Hey stop crying freak you're the one that asked if we wanted to play."  
  
"I know that but I didn't think you would take it away from me." The little boy pouted  
  
"It's called keep away stupid!"  
  
Shippo frowned in seeing this act. The poor little boy in between two older boys. "I guess I have no choice." He marched out of the woods walking straight towards the scene.  
  
"Give it back!" The boy whined reaching his arm up planning to snatch the mirror back.  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha what's the matter dweeb you can't reach it!?"  
  
*Both boys laugh as little boy whines*  
  
"Gosh your so petha..."  
  
*grab*  
  
"Ha, ha, ha now look who's the dweeb! I bet you didn't see that one coming huh?! Ha, Ha, Ha you guys are the freaks! You can't even keep a mirror away from a little... hey? Why are they running away?" The little boy sighed 'oh well' he hugged the mirror close to him before spinning on his heel to walk back to his village.  
  
Except... he never got anywhere because he had run into something more like a someone. The boy shot back with a gasp. Looking up he witnessed what no one else has ever witnessed before...  
  
"You're... a...a...a....a"  
  
Shippo smiled feeling rather proud of his Demon looks "Yeah I know I'm a full fledge de..."  
  
"A DEFORMED RED-HEAD C~O~O~O~OOOOL!!~~~~~"  
  
Shippo: *wide eyed stare* *crickets in the background* "uh... noooo"  
  
"WOW CHECK OUT THE EARS! *gasp* you look like samurai J on mortal combat!"  
  
"Like... who?"  
  
"THIS IS TO COOL! NOT ONLY HAVE I FOUND A NEET MIRROR BUT I FOUND A DEFORMED PET!!!"  
  
Shippo curled his fist angrily "Listen kid I'm not a deformed red-head samurai J uh... combat... I'm Shippo! A Demon ok?! A DEMON!"  
  
"Shippo?" The boy repeated curiously  
  
Shippo stared down hard at the boy. 'This is hopeless.' He spun around heading towards the woods.  
  
"Well... Shippo how did you get your teeth like that?! And what about those ears?! How did they get so pointy? And what about... *gasp* YOU HAVE A SWORD NO WAY!!"  
  
Shippo stopped causing the child to run into him. He turned around so he was facing him. "Aren't you going to go home?" Shippo tried to hold back the urge to smack the annoying boy.  
  
"I...can't go home." The boy's sudden burst of energy died down after answering that question  
  
"Why not where's your village?" Shippo asked  
  
The boy sighed the whole time speaking while looking down. "It had been three months since my sister hadn't come back. I knew that she would eventually return to stock on supplies but... 'Three months?'" The boy shook his head "I knew something was wrong and I couldn't stand seeing my mother and grandfather worry over her safety. So I went to the well and jumped down. I remember jumping down before and it never accepted me. But... this time when I went down I actually went through and appeared... here. I don't know what this place is or exactly where I am. But I have been living in the village near the well ever since I went through. It's been years now."  
  
Shippo's heart suddenly burned and ached. 'Stock on supplies? It's been years?' It couldn't be could it? Suddenly Shippo remembered something. Kagome had said that she had a little brother named 'Souta.' Shippo's hands tightened nervously  
  
"What is your name?" He stated calmly and smoothly, noting that there were tears streaming down the boy's cheeks.  
  
"Souta" He said simply while looking down. Shippo swallowed a lump. His heart stung immensely when the boy said his name. 'Could it really be? Or... is it just a misunderstanding?' "Kagome?" Shippo stated hoping, wishing that this all was a mix up. Just to imagine the look on the boys face when he finds out how his sister died. Just the fact she's even dead will stun him.  
  
Souta's head snapped up "what did you say?!"  
  
"Was her name Kagome?"  
  
"You... knew her?!"  
  
Shippo nodded "She traveled with inuyasha right?" Souta nods "I to tagged along with them." The boy looked as if he was about to cry. Shippo elbowed the boy's arm playfully. But... even though he wanted to say 'cheer up' he couldn't. There was nothing to cheer up about.  
  
"You've been here for a long while, why don't you know what a demon is?" The boy looked up trying his best to show off a 'fake' smile. "You mean those monsters?"  
  
*Shippo nods*  
  
"Yeah I've seen those giant bugs and floating heads. But the village that I came into is really good about killing them. That's why I'm not a scared really except when I leave to make friends."  
  
Shippo sighed, 'this is Kagome's kin I can't just leave him here especially after all he has been through.' Shippo stared down at the boy for a moment sighing 'But he's sooooo annoying.'  
  
"Come" Shippo said simply as he pushed his way through the bushes. "Me come with you?! REALLY?!" little souta skipped happily behind the tall demon still hugging his mirror dearly. "Great this is so awesome!"  
  
*three hours later*  
  
"...And then Kagome was all like 'Souta it's a beautiful day go outside.' And then I was all like 'No Way! I'm on level 10!' Can you believe it?! I was on level 10 the levels of all levels and here she, wants me to go outside."  
  
"Oh look a bird! On my game level seven, there's a giant bird that comes down and... blah-blah-blah-blah..."  
  
The annoying little boy's words died out as Shippo's thoughts spun and swirled. 'The next encounter, that woman wishes inuyasha's death but why? If she is still alive does that mean Sesshomaru is to? She must want the sword why else would she attack inuyasha?'  
  
"...But I think there made out of gum. What do you think there made out of?"  
  
Shippo looked down at Souta, who had an ear to ear smile. "Huh?" Shippo replied feeling rather bored.  
  
"I said..."  
  
WHOOSH! It happened extremely fast. A giant demon like creature shot up from behind trees growling, baring those ugly slimy fangs, shooting hungry eyes down at the boy. Souta gasped darting behind Shippo for protection. His knees shook unbelievably hard. The giant devilish creature snapped his fist down towards the two. Shippo reached behind him, hooking Souta's shirt before springing away. The massive fist slammed the ground where Shippo and the boy once stood. Shippo placed the now 'fainted' boy down on a thick branch (in a tree of course.) The beast growled fury as he charged towards the tree on which Souta lay.  
  
Shippo leapt down; as he fell he unsheathed tetsusaiga. "Kiz no Kaze!" a strong thick power shot from the fang shooting towards the creature. The monster growled angrily as the power struck his body, ripping through its flesh. The roar shook the whole forest as it stumbled back.  
  
Blood sprayed out followed by broken tissue and flying pieces of corpse. The slice marks covered the beast chest and shoulders. Shippo smiled. He sheathed tetsusaiga turning around to head back towards the tree where sleeping Souta rested. Thank goodness for his demon ears. The beast 'tried' sneaking behind him to give him one last blow before it died. Shippo jumped out of the way right as the large demon hand swept at him. Having no time to unsheathe tetsusaiga Shippo snapped around, held up his left hand and...  
  
"Fox fire!" A strong blue flame erupted from his hand zipping at the creature. The creature disappeared leaving nothing more but puddles of blood and leftovers.  
  
Rin, who witnessed this act from the side of the woods, could do nothing but stare blankly. 'That power... Inuyasha doesn't have power like that. This is defiantly not inuyasha. But still... he carries tetsusaiga, I must get that sword.'  
  
Rin turned trying to make haste as she walked through the woods. She didn't want the fox demon to pick up on her scent. 'That power is unknown to me. He might just be a tougher opponent then imagined.'  
  
Shippo stared down at the sleeping boy. 'Kagome's brother huh?' Shippo sat down resting his back against a tree. 'Well I suppose they do look similar, in a way.'  
  
"My... mirror." A mumble came from the sleeping boy. Shippo stared at his sleeping form. 'Mirror' he mouthed wondering what he meant by that.  
  
"My mirror!" The boy screamed as he shot upright looking around frantically. "I dropped it my mirror where is it?!" Shippo watched as the boy shot up darting in circles looking over, under, and around bushes searching for what belonged to him.  
  
"You've probably dropped it near the trail souta just forget about it now." The boy huffed shuffling through piles of leaves and compost. "I must find it I have to find it!" The boy crawled around on his knees breathing harder and harder by the second. "It... helped me... the man protected me." Shippo arched a brow at that statement.  
  
"A man protected you? What are you talking about?"  
  
The boy broke out into a soft whimper as he shuffled through the brush. Shippo growled "Hey I asked you a question." The boy continued to ignore as he searched for his lost treasure.  
  
"I'm sorry... So sorry I lost you!" Shippo knew and wanted to stop the boy from looking but was suddenly curious when he saw the look on the boy's face. He looked like he was frantic and at the same time... emotionless. Souta's face was soon drenched in silvery cold sweat as he crawled around and every now and then allowed tears to roll down his cheek. As Shippo watched his nose caught onto something. The smell of fever this boy was working himself so hard that he was braking out into a fever! Enough was enough Shippo marched over to the boy and scooped him up. It surprised him when the boy struggled.  
  
"No... my mirror I need my mirror I promised him! He protected me!" Souta kicked and punched around the air trying to brake free from Shippo's strong grasp. "No let go of me! I need to find my mirror!" Shippo tried his best to calm the boy down.  
  
"Listen you, you don't need that mirror and if you truly want it then we'll search tomorrow when there's light. For now we must rest." The boy continued to kick thrusting and shaking his body. "I have to... I must find..." His words died out as he seemingly fell asleep in Shippo's arms. Shippo sighed feeling pity for the boy as he laid him down. His sickness will probably be stronger by tomorrow. 'I'd better it least try to prevent the sickness why it's young. If I recall correctly Keada had made medicine out of plants and (spells) of course.' Seeing that the boy wasn't going to wake up anytime soon Shippo turned heading towards the path to gather roots.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Rin watched as Shippo disappeared before turning her attention back to the boy. 'I don't understand why I can't stay away from him. It seems no matter where I go I start thinking about him.' Rin moved away from behind the trees to the sleeping boy. He heaved, he sweated, and yes he looked ill. His face looked worn and tired, like some terrible tragedy happened to him a long time ago. Rin shook her head sadly; she knows very well how it feels to suffer. The boy moaned a little as he shook his head from side to side. 'Is he waking?' Rin dropped down to her knee checking over the sleeping boy's body. So still, so frightened, and so young. 'If I'm going to do this I better do it fast before that demon returns. Rin gently placed her hand on tenseiga before drawing it out. She stared down at the boy lying there still breathing raggedly. A deep breath before she placed the tip of the sword on the boy's forehead. She tried her best to keep focused as she watched his body glow. Instead of hell beast appearing to slice and bring a soul back, it was hell aura attacking his body that needed to be purified.  
  
Souta's body glowed a bright red indicating that the sickness grew. Tenseiga took a moment giving Rin doubt before it shined a blue color. The blue only blurred on his head before streaming down the body eating away the red light. Minutes past, finally Souta's eyes fluttered open. 'Well he seems alright.' Rin sheathed her sword before walking away. 'Why did I even bother?' Souta laid there his eyes open and his breathing settle into a normal steady pace. Swirls of light and color dizzied about his mind polluting his thinking space. Then 'he' appeared, white fur, long shaggy dark hair, and an evil smirk to top it all off.  
  
Souta's hero, the one who promised to protect him stared blankly to him. Souta lifted the corner of his lip revealing a smile. It seemed so comforting to see this man. Souta has always had an act for choosing his idle. This choice will never be one he'll regret... never.  
  
Shippo held the plant to his nose. *sniffs* "Argh! It stinks! This can't be the stuff Keada used." He tossed the plant over his shoulder as he browsed around the rest of the vegetation. After awhile searching he shuffled his pile of 'plants' into a bundle and carried it back to the ill boy.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
The mirror laid there facing up towards the sky. Soon the mirror's usual pretty and glittery shine darkened into a black nothingness. If you were to stare down at the mirror you would see no reflection. The blackness of the mirror was far beyond the darkest black you've ever seen. Thick, dark, black no word even came close to how dark the mirror was. The shadowy darkness evaporated turning and mixing into a thick smoke. Rising and clouding together until it turned into a giant cloud hovering over the mirror. For a moment the cloud was in the form of a giant swirling ball. The next it shifted until it was in the form of a being...  
  
Naraku appeared; he stepped out of the dark cloud wrapped in a white baboon skin cover thing withholding an evil smirk. After him Kanna stepped out followed by Kagura. None of which looked the least injured, and none with poor spirits. They looked angry and determined. 'Revenge, was what was needed, revenge for whoever took the Shikon no tama at the last moment.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*wipes sweat from forehead* Whoa I think that was my longest chapter, I'm sure you've seen longer but... I'M PROUD OF MYSELF!  
  
Oh and uh.... *nervous laugh* yeah about the Amanda thing I had noooo idea there were Amanda's here. Don't take offensively because I promise I wasn't referring to 'you' it's someone else.....*drops to knees* don't flame me!!!!  
  
Well I'm not exactly sure 'why' I brought Souta into the picture but... I did so... yeah... I finally figured out how I'm going to wrap this up things to your reviews, although don't expect the ending to come so soon. (I'm having too much fun.) Updates might be a little slow because my computer is going into repair, but don't worry the second it's fixed I'll be writing away.  
  
Keep reviewing! I love the reviews! DON'T FLAME MEeEeEeEeEeEeEe!!!!!!! 


	5. kid NAP!

Note: I'm bbbaaaccckkk! Ok so now there's Souta, Naraku, all the bad guys, no good guys, Still needs to tie in a Rin/Shippo romance, and so far I have 4 chapters well... this counting 5....so... my story is running smoothly lol  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own inuyasha characters or inuyasha himself or anything that relates to inuyasha ect... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shippo smiled "Wow it seems like my medicine works well." Souta nodded as he looked both left and right trying to find his beloved mirror. 'It has to be around here somewhere.'  
  
"Just give up on the mirror I highly doubt your going to find anything." Souta simply ignored as he continued his search. Sighing Shippo turned heading into the woods as he has done so many times.  
  
"The boy is healthy." A voice echoed through the woods, Shippo whipped his head around staring into the direction the voice came from. A beyond beautiful form came into view. Shippo smiled overwhelmed by the beauty that decorated the woods and that scent tagging along with it.  
  
"Yes it seems so..." Shippo couldn't help it his eyes wouldn't leave her body. She wore a long loose gown, but still had that warrior flare to her by the thick armor wrapped around her waist and breast. Her hair reaching mid thigh tied back in a low pony tail. Her eyes deep dark brown, skin creamy white, and that smirk stamped to her face. Such a smirk with a thousand meanings, such a feeling he got from that smirk, the same type of feeling he got when Naraku smirked or when Sesshomaru smirked. It was like that kind of feeling. Rin stopped in front of Shippo studying his figure. 'So handsome' she thought to herself not daring to speak out loud.  
  
"What brings you?" Shippo asked turning his attention from her waist to her face. But then cursed himself for focusing on her plump lips. 'Damn Miroku, I can't believe I take after that fuck'in pervert." Rin smiled...  
  
"It seems I have mistaken you for the hanyou, and for that I apologize. But still you hold the tenseiga therefore giving me all the more to kill you." Shippo stared at her form a little longer before resting his eyes to tenseiga.  
  
"Yes I do hold the tenseiga but I see you to hold a sword in your possession... Sesshomaru's sword if I'm correct." Rin moved her eyes down to the sword then frowned. "That is none of your concern." Rin turned on her heel calling over her shoulder "I'll be back ...Shippo..."  
  
"My name" Shippo said as she watched her form disappear. A pinching feeling struck Shippo back to his senses. Something wasn't right this feeling what is this feeling? He wondered as he turned around back to where little Souta was.  
  
"Shippo, Shippo, SHIPPO!!!" Souta cried  
  
Shippo broke into a run as he smelled a familiar scent. 'Could it be...?' Naraku chuckled an evil laugh as Shippo ran into the opening where Souta was. "Souta?!" Shippo shouted worriedly looking around.  
  
"Well it seems that Inuyasha is dead. Leaving me a little fox, this will be easy."  
  
"Naraku" Shippo snapped as he looked around. "If you want the boy then come to my castle." Naraku's voice disappeared into the trees. Shippo frowned, Naraku sounds strong even stronger than before.  
  
Shippo's frown deepened he wasn't going to be able to do this on his own...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh my gosh guys I'm so sorry it took this long!  
  
This chapter is the shortest chapter ever I wouldn't even consider it chapter really,  
  
But I just wanted it to be like a.......fly by.....type thing tell let everyone know that I'm not dead and I didn't abandon the story  
  
It really sucks because I'm a beginner at everything and I found another site where I can post I'M WORKING ON THREE STORIES AT ONCE!!!!!!!  
  
*shakes head* I feel so stupid  
  
*shrugs* well I guess I'm going to have to deal with school, stories, and stupidity a lot in my life  
  
DON'T WORRY IT WON'T TAKE this LONG TO UPDATE IM SOOOOO SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh yeah and sorry about spelling and grammar 


	6. Pleading

Note: Sorry guys for slow updates, I use to be just a reader and got so pissed when people wouldn't update so I know where your coming from. But I won't be updating a lot after this because I'm leaving to the NEW ORLEANS!!!!!! I'm so excited and then again I'm a nervous wreck to because the security, are so damn strict! But hey I'd rather have them be strict then soft so I feel SAFE on my plane. Here you go chapter uh I think six ENJOY!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*Pleading that's the only name I came up with sorry so lame!  
  
Shippo raced across the land slapping branches aside as he charged. 'Naraku is back! Damn why wasn't I there I should have been there!' Shippo didn't even bother to jump across the river he ran right through it. 'I can't believe it why, why, WHY!' a soft breeze pushed against Shippo's face he stopped when he caught her scent. 'That woman... Rin?' Shippo turned following the scent. 'It is her I have to hurry perhaps she can help me.' ~*~*~*  
  
Rin walked along the side of the woods deep in thought and motionless. 'Why can't I fight him? Why can't I kill that son of a bitch taking his sword to get it all over with?' From the corner of Rin's eye she saw... Shippo? Yes Shippo jumped through tangles of brush landing in a fighter's stance. "Rin!" He yelled as he ran up to her. Rin stared watching with a mask on similar to what Kikyo's mask looked like. Shippo slowed his pace until he was standing in front of her. Rin stared at him he stared back... "What?" Rin asked. Shippo suddenly felt embarrassed from running up to her so fast then just standing there. "Souta uh... the boy that was with me was kidnapped by Naraku." Rin continued staring "so?" she said simply while staring. 'Naraku's back has he revived?' Rin thought.  
  
"So help me damn it!" Shippo shouted feeling even more stupid. Rin turned her back towards him. "No" she said while walking along the two headed horse. Shippo's frowned deepened. "I know you withhold Tenseiga and I have an idea that might work but I need your help." Rin didn't stop she continued walking teasingly. "He's your responsibilities not mine." Rin snapped as she turned off into the woods. Shippo's fist tightened angrily he walked up to Rin's side. She stopped to stare at him only two seconds later to be tossed up and over on his shoulder. "Hey what do you think your doing!" Rin yelled as Shippo ran through the woods heading towards the field where it all happened.  
  
Rin pounded on Shippo's back but he ignored as he pushed through the woods. Shippo entered the field. He grabbed the back of Rin's legs flopping her over his shoulder making her land on her back. Rin frowned reaching for Toukijin but Shippo flopped down buckling her arms above her head. "LET GO!" she screamed angrily.  
  
"You miss him" Shippo whispered not removing his hands from her. Rin stopped struggling staring up at him. "What?" She snapped angrily seething between her teeth. Shippo leaned in closer. "You try to act tough but your eyes just aren't the type. I understand this because I to miss my friends. I understand how much you cared for Sesshomaru." Rin's eyes widened but quickly recomposed "Shut up you don't know anything... anything!" Rin thrashed her body but Shippo pinned her down with his buckling her wrist tighter. "Rin I heard a while back that tenseiga is a healing sword capable of bringing souls back from the dead?" Rin stopped struggling moving her head away giving Shippo a view of her neck. "Who told you that?"  
  
"The creator of Tenseiga and tenseiga." Rin didn't say anything she simply lay there. "I'm not positive but maybe you can bring souls back making Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and even Sesshomaru return. Rin's eyes blinked a few times then she resumed a frown. "I haven't yet mastered the tenseiga I can't see the soul eaters!" Shippo loosened his grip sitting up on top of her. "Then try" he said simply. Rin frowned "Get off me fox!"  
  
Shippo smirked loving the way she looked when she got mad. He rolled off of her allowing her to stand. Rin frowned dusting herself off then looked over at the field. "It can't be done. There souls have been long gone for many long years. Tenseiga won't work." With that Rin walked back towards the woods only to feel Shippo hook her waist. "Your annoying me fox!" Rin turned around smacking Shippo along side the face. Shippo took a step back with wide eyes. Rin stood there half proud for hitting him and half guilty. Shippo, boiling with rage, leapt forward body slamming her. "Just do it Rin stop running from the past!"  
  
Shippo was surprised to hear a muffled whimper from the girl as she lay there. "I... can't Sess... Sesshomaru died along time ago!" Shippo frowned "Rin he won't be angry with you!" Rin snuffled finally calming herself. She and Shippo stood and walked over to the middle of the field Rin drew out tenseiga placing it in front of her. She closed her eyes for a while focusing then slowly opened them. Shippo's eyes widened when he saw how her expression looked. 'I hope this works'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sorry this chapters short guys but I really wanted to submit a chapter before I left. I won't be back from Louisiana for a LONG time. And once I'm back I'll be really busy catching up on school work but I'll try my best to keep updating.  
  
THANKS FOR REVIWING I HAVE 13 REVIEWS THAT'S THE MOST I'VE EVER GOTTEN BEFORE THAT'S WAY COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Changes

**Note**: I'm back!! That was fun! I had a great time!Thanks for being patient oh yeah and uh... nervous laugh I can't believe no one noticed or it least didn't say anything about how I kept say tenseiga for the names of all the swords!! I don't think I even used the name tetsusaiga even once!!! I feel so stupid lol I'm sorry guys really, anyways bare with me we're bringing this to a close but not just yet... thanks for those who stuck with me like glue. Anyways here it goes chapter seven!!!! THANKS AGAIN!!! Oh yeah and if you go to my site on fiction press your more then welcome to read my stuff but be WARNED on some of the things I write it can get stupid lol  
  
Oh yeah and while looking over the reviews I found that someone FINALLY! Found my not mistake... but HUGE piece of how and why souta is still young. Don't worry I purposely did that and was wondering when someone would hit me for that one lol. If you continue reading you'll find out just why Souta is younger than Rin. Also Sesshomaru is it least 200 years old. Or it least that's what I hear (I don't know for sure) is it because demon life spans are longer than humans? And if that's true than why are Rin and Shippo close to the same age? ALL THIS WILL BE ANSWERED DON'T WORRY!!!!!!  
  
Changes  
  
Rin felt power burn and tear through her bones. She winced sealing her eyes tighter. She didn't want to open them she knew that would only get her distracted. Shippo took a step back completely taken aback, 'this girl can't be human.'  
  
Her whole body seemed to have glowed. Her clothes and skin alike started to shift from a bright gold shine down to a soft blue light. Tenseiga glowed a bright and powerful light its tip still resting against the ground. Shippo's senses went nuts first he smelled her scent mingling in the power and now it was as if she WAS the power. His whole body tensed suddenly feeling both fear of what was to happen to her and fear of what was happening to his own self. He suddenly wanted to grab her warm body and pulling her away from this.  
  
As Rin fought all the burning pain it took just to bring the ones she loved back. Shippo fought his instincts demanding him to encircle her waist breaking her away from this, what his demon instincts called danger.  
  
Shippo jumped a little at the sound of Rin's yelp. Her eyes still remained close her hands tightened around the tenseiga and the power continued to brush over her.  
  
"Sess...Sess...Sesshomaru" Rin squeaked as she pushed the power through the sword. Shippo eventually had to turn his head, just looking at the light made him wince. Shippo's mind debated back and forth as to why it was so hard for Rin to focus, why was she concentrating really hard? Is it because she is human so it's harder to control the power of tenseiga?  
Shippo's eyes bounced from the ground back at the blinding light then to the ground again. 'Will she die if she keeps this up? If she does then... I'm the one to blame.' That's when Shippo shot his head back up at Rin. He ignored the light as he ran forward reaching out a hand. Rin's energy didn't let Shippo make it far; before he had even reached a foot within distance Rin's bright energy shoved him back. It didn't burn him or leave him marks it simply pushed him roughly back.  
  
The second Shippo landed he jumped to his feet trying a second time. He again, didn't make it far. This continued for quite some time trying to save Rin from what his instincts told him was 'danger.'  
  
Rin's whole figure started to change. Her hair went from dark pretty brown to a heavy blue. Her eyes that once shimmered dark deep brown now slowly tainted green darker and darker. Shippo didn't stop he continued to body slam into what now became a barrier trying his hardest to reach the one inside. "Rin! RIN!"  
  
He yelled as he slashed his claws the way inuyasha use to against the barrier wall. Rin grew weak feeling as her energy seemed to have drained. Rin shivered preparing herself for her legs to give way. Even as she fell to her knees inside the warm barrier she still refused to let go of tenseiga. "I don't understand" She breathed rapidly as her fingers loosened from tenseiga's handle. "Why can't I bring... Sesshomaru back?"  
  
Even though Rin wanted to cry tears stubbornly refused to fall. "Sesshomaru, I failed you" Rin bowed her head. 'I can't see the demons, I can't control tenseiga's power, I'm worthless.'  
  
A flash back of Sesshomaru, and Jaken trickled across Rin's mind. It was in the days of when she was so much brighter. She wasn't cold and careless like her warm Sesshomaru acted. She was happy, hyper, and joyful. She played with HUGE smiles on her face, she never got bored never, she could always entertain herself by doing something. Even if that meant irritating the hell out of Jaken by singing or dancing.  
  
Then the days of growing without anybody came. She turned older and started to dread on the past. Mother, father, older brother, and even Sesshomaru all seemed to have left. Rin's bow deepened.  
  
"Why tenseiga, why won't you work?"  
  
Rin looked out from the corner of her eye to see... Shippo... yes Shippo banging against the barrier she somehow created. "Shippo?" Rin squinted against the barriers light focusing so she had better view as to what the annoying fox was doing. She watched as he threw himself into the force field crying out wildly against it. Rin frowned "fool" she muttered. She then looked out to see the field of which all was lost. Still no sign of demons to slash at, "Why, why can't I use tenseiga?" Rin held tenseiga's blade up rotating it to study its features.  
  
"Tenseiga allow me to use you, and I shall bring back your master." Tenseiga continued to glow but Rin didn't feel the pulse she was hoping for. 'Does tenseiga not like me?' Rin thought as she stared at the blade. It wasn't long before Rin felt her strength return allowing her to rise to her feet. She hadn't even tried and she was able to rise.  
  
Rin pointed the blade out in front of herself again closing her eyes. 'Please Tenseiga'  
  
Shippo had, had enough he couldn't stand his senses screaming at him anymore this was something he had to do. He braced tetsusaiga in front of him shielding his eyes 'please tetsusaiga.' Shippo hoped that this wouldn't hurt the one inside but it would it least break that damn barrier. He knew it was bad... it was already making Rin change.  
  
'Please' both Rin and Shippo thought at the same time then pulled back throwing there swords forward hoping to slash there targets.  
  
Shippo's heart thumped widely as he yelled the legendary words "Kaze no Kizu!"  
  
Rin hesitated as she through the invisible slash "Return the souls!"  
  
Both keepers of the swords tensed as the powers glided. Tenseiga's invisible slash left the barrier and through the field. Tetsusaiga's yellow blinding light scratched against Rin's barrier. Rin felt her barrier shake, fear rose at her, and without think not even knowing why she did it... she rose her hand up towards the wall "stay out!" she screamed. Not knowing why she screamed, not even knowing if anyone was trying to come in to say 'stay out' in the first place.  
  
Rin's barrier reflected tetsusaiga's power pushing it away into the field. Shippo frowned seeing that the barrier reflected the attack. Rin's eyes widened in surprise at her sudden words that she had no control over.  
  
A crackling sound is what brought both Shippo and Rin back to reality. A blackish blue light mixed hungrily with an orangish yellowish red light. Both powers blanketing the land started to mix widely into a whirl wind.  
  
'What the hell?' Shippo thought as he watched the powers roll together. Rin's barrier faded until only she was left standing in the grass staring in front of her at the unusual scene before her. The powers collided, mixed, and spun growling angrily at one another. That's when... a light, huge, and bright rolled out into the sky. First it soared up, up, up then burst. The whole gray sky lit up yellow a very bright yellow.  
  
Rin screamed falling back and shielding her eyes with her arm. Shippo gasped with a small yelp as an unknown forced threw him to a tree crushing him into it.  
  
All was quiet  
  
Nothing was seen..................................nothing  
  
**Note**: I was going to stop it here but I bet most of you if not ALL of you are kind of like........stare.......huh? So I'll continue a little bit further.  
  
Shippo's eyes rolled everything so blurry and out of focus. 'What happened' his mind question as he by reflex sniffed the air. The smell of smoke thick strong black smoke but known to be seen. The smell of energy and wind, then the smell of (her) the girl he couldn't help but act friendly towards lingered about in his nose. His stomach sunk when everything came into focus. The soft grass now poky and stiff, the tree trunks ash color some a charcoal color. Shippo's instincts bit at him wildly, 'where's Rin?' he gasped as he jumped to his feet.  
  
He jogged a little ways looking frantically around. He wanted to call for her but didn't as he raced through the open land. His heart pounded and ached for her as he rushed around. He could use his nose to find her if he had the patients.  
  
That's when a moan came from the woods. Shippo turned to see a once graceful tender looking body now lying limply against a boulder. 'So much she has been through and now this.' Shippo rushed to her side but didn't get to close. Her scent was the same but there was something wild about her features.  
  
Her hair blue really dark blue almost black. Her eyes a dark green and her skin pale snow white. Shippo studied both body and smell but she seemed the same in scent wise anyway.  
  
'Did she become a demon?' Shippo thought as he pondered the thought of Rin transforming, 'no that's not possible.'  
  
Rin started to moan a little before fluttering her eyes open. It took her awhile to adjust her eyes; she saw an outline of someone familiar... Shippo? She thought as she focused that's when he came into full view Shippo stared down with a worried expression. "Shippo... what happened?" Rin sat up only to lay herself back down. Her head went dizzy and suddenly her stomach started to turn.  
  
"I'm not sure... I don't remember." Shippo leaned down helping Rin up on a pair of wobbly legs. Rin swayed trying to keep herself from vomiting. She leaned against Shippo for support making Shippo blush only slightly before scooping her up bridal style. It didn't surprise her that much in fact she was thankful that he was carrying her.  
  
Shippo walked easily through the woods not sure where he was going but he decided to allow his feet to take him wherever. They ended up near a river bed. Setting Rin down carefully by the bank Shippo walked over to the water for a nice LONG drink.  
  
Sorry to end it here leaving you all confused but... I don't know I just wanted to let you all know that I'm back so I'm submitting a new chapter. 


End file.
